LOTM: Silence Reigns S6 P1/Transcript
(A portal is seen opening on a city street as Solneer, Stephen and The Defenders enter through it) Alex: Whoa.... Jack: Holy crap..... Solneer: That's right kids.... (The city is shown as a bright and peaceful town with people roaming the streets and buildings extending into the skies) Solneer: Welcome to Beacon! Erin: Wow! Mina: It's so pretty! Omega: Impressive architecture I must say. Solneer: Thank you. I helped these people build it after all. ???: *gasp* Everyone look! The Spirit of Solneer has returned! (The people on the street cheer as the heroes walk down the road) Solneer: It's nice to see you all again! Citizen #1: Praise be the maker! Citizen #4: Your presence gives us all hope in this dark time! Solneer: Okay okay, let's calm down now! Lestros: These people seem to like you Solneer. Solneer: I know right? Stephen: Guys, the mission? Solneer: Oh right! Here follow me! (The heroes follow Solneer. It then cuts to them arriving at a building in the center of town where they're met by the king of the city) Solneer: Lord Halian. Halian: Good to see you again Solneer. Praise be the maker. Solneer: Please, no pleasantries right now Halian. Halian: If you insist. Alex: A king huh? Solneer: Hey, I like fantasy alright? Alex: Seems fair. Solneer: So Halian, what's the status? Halian: You actually got here a bit late Solneer. The Wood Spirits attacked not too long ago. Solneer: Oh no, any casualties? Halian: No, they didn't get the chance to climb the wall before we made them flee. Stephen: Seems like you're holding up well against them. Halian: Surprisingly yes. Erin: Wait, Wood Spirits? Solneer: Exactly. Stephen: We believe they're the ones behind the dark magic influencing the planet. Jack: The planet? Tom: How's that possible? Halian: Pretty hard not to when this is the only city on the planet. Alex: Huh?! Solneer: That's right. Everything beyond the walls is a forest. It covers the entire planet. It's also home to the most peaceful creatures I could make... Stephen: But something inside has....corrupted them. We think it has to do with the Wood Spirit clans roaming around. Izuku: Have they always been hostile? Halian: Typically they never cause problems. But ever since their new king was chosen, they've been nothing but trouble. Solneer: And now the animals have fallen to corruption! Halian: They're up to something, and I fear that if they aren't stopped, this city's gonna become one with the woods. Solneer: And I refuse to have all our hard work be consumed like that! Alex: Is that why you brought us here? Stephen: Exactly. Scott: So we're gonna be fighting against Wood Spirits. Sounds right up my alley. Halian: Just remember heroes, these creatures are not to be taken lightly. They'll hang you from the trees the moment they get the chance. Alex: We'll be careful. Erin: Where do we start? Halian: Well, the scouts did report a small camp with about four or so Spirits down the south road. You could start there. Alex: Got it. Thanks man. Halian: No problem young heroes. Now go, you have much to do. (The heroes head off down the road as Solneer and Stephen stay back with the king) Stephen: You think they'll be fine? Solneer: I'm sure Strange. They've seen and been through worse. Halian: But they haven't seen anything like this. Solneer: Maybe, but I have hope in them. (The three watch the heroes leave. It then cuts to them later on as they head down the south road) Erin: Oh my.... (The heroes look at the decrepit and dark forest they're seen in) Erin: This forest.... Alex: What the hell...? Jack: Spooky. Izuku: I guess they weren't kidding when they said this place was full of evil. Alex: Hey, look. (The heroes look to find a small camp down the road with four Wood Spirits seen walking around) Alex: Jeez.... (The Wood Spirits are shown as humans covered in vines with small branches breaching through their skin. Their eyes are glowing green and their skin is pale and brown) Erin: They look so sick. Tom: I doubt that's why they look like that though. Yuri: My scans say they're clean of infection. Erin: I didn't mean literally.... Alex: Well, how should we approach this? Izuku: There's only four right? Alex: Yeah. Izuku: Then why fight? Our numbers should be enough to scare them. Erin: That's a good idea. Maybe they can tell us something important about their clan! Alex: Then let's try it. (The heroes walk down the road toward the camp until the Wood Spirits notice them) Wood Spirit #1: Hey! Stop right there humans! (The four Spirits step out armed with spears and bows before they notice the amount of people in The Defenders' group) Wood Spirit #3: By The Grimlord's power.... Alex: So....You're the Wood Spirits huh? Erin: More like zombies to me Alex. Wood Spirit #2: Sir...? Wood Spirit #1: They've definitely got numbers now. Wood Spirit #4: No matter, we'll tear them apart either way. Jack: Really now? Alex: And how will you do that? (One of the Spirits smirk before it lets out a loud and shrill scream. As the heroes look around, growling is heard in the bushes and trees around them) Erin: What the...? Wood Spirit #1: Your bodies shall feed the woods! EAT UP CREATURES OF NATURE!! (Suddenly, a group of wolves with similar appearances to the Wood Spirits jump from the bushes) Uraraka: AHH!! Jack: WOLVES?! Wood Spirit #1: KILL THEM ALL!! IN THE NAME OF THE GRIMLORD!! (The wolves snarl at the heroes before they charge forward) Alex: LOOK OUT!! (One of the wolves jump toward Erin who is pounced to the ground) Erin: AHH!! Jack: Erin! Get off of her you damn dog! (Jack hits the wolf with fire, burning it to death) Erin: Thanks Jack! Jack: Don't thank me yet! Wood Spirit #3: GAAH!! They've burned perfection! Wood Spirit #2: You creatures never learn do you?! Alex: Like you guys are any better! (The remaining wolves then surround the heroes) Wood Spirit #1: Try saying that when we tear you apart child! Wood Spirit #2: This is it for you! Erin: I wouldn't be so sure about that! Jack: Yeah! Now eat this! (Jack charges forward toward the Wood Spirit Leader in the gut, seemingly to no effect) Wood Spirit #1: Hm, was that punch supposed to hurt? Jack:....Oh you know it.... (The Spirit looks confused before Jack's hand glows orange with heat) Wood Spirit #1: Huh?! Jack: How's this for a super move? HEAT INFUSION!! (A small explosion of fire bursts from Jack's fist, burning and detonating the Wood Spirit) Jack: How's that tree boy?! Wood Spirit #2: AHH!! Wood Spirit #4: THEY KILLED THE CAPTAIN!! Erin: Whoa... Jack: So who's next? Wood Spirit #3: T-This isn't over kids! The Grimlord will be hearing about you! (The Wood Spirits and Wolves run off) Jack: Yeah you better run! Damn woodsmen. (Jack walks back to the others) Alex: Whoa Jack, that was awesome! Jack: Thanks. Izuku: Since when could you do that? Jack: No clue. That was probably my first time doing it. Erin: Well, whatever it was really helped out back there. Jack: Thanks. Alex: Come on then guys, we need to tell the king about this right away. Erin: Right! Come on guys! (The heroes all run off back toward the city. It then cuts to the Wood Spirits arriving back at their home as they approach a figure sitting on a throne. The three then kneel before the man) Wood Spirit #2: Oh great Grimlord.... ???: What...is it? Wood Spirit #4: My lord, our camp has fallen under attack by the Beacon dwellers. ???: *growls* Did you destroy them? Wood Spirit #3: No sir, they killed our captain and forced us into retreat. They...weren't like the others. (The man in the throne then sits, revealing another Wood Spirit wearing wooden spiked armor and a wood crown, revealing himself as Grimlord Barkanos) Barkanos: A group of Beacon Dwellers couldn't have done this alone. Wood Spirit #2: They weren't alone sir. We think they had help. Barkanos:....Solneer? Wood Spirit #4: Most likely sir. These kids had to be Gifted, no other way around it. Barkanos: *growls* Solneer. The Spirit who pushed us from our home to fill it with such disgusting creatures. Were there...any other losses? Wood Spirit #3: They burned one of our wolves to death. Barkanos: Monsters! *growls* Fine! Get out of my sight, I shall send my Grim Knights to finish the job! Wood Spirit #4: Yes my lord. Wood Spirit #2: Right away. (The Wood Spirits leave as Barkanos sits back down in his throne before looking up at the sky) Barkanos: My savior Alkorin, please give my men the strength to destroy these invaders for me. After everything they've put us through, they deserve swift and brutal punishment! Please....Do it for me. (Barkanos looks back as his Knights begin heading toward the base's exit, ready to fight) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Season 6 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts